Contrat avec le Diable
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Aichi est un jeune homme timide et introverti énormément malmené par ses camarades étudiants, voulant se venger, il invoque un puissant démon. Mais ce qu'il avait en tête, va-t-il se réaliser ou va-t-il succomber entre les griffes du démon qu'il aura invoqué ? Suspens... [YAOI] ou quand l'auteure rapplique chez les démons xD


Disclamer : Les persos de Vanguard ne m'appartiennent pas même si j'adore les embêter !

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteure : Quand je recommence à partir dans mes démoniaques pensées, voici ce qu'il en ressort ! _*ne prend même pas la peine de cacher ses ricanements démoniaques_ * Des idées complètement dingues ! Je ne dirai rien ici mais en tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes yaoistes chéris et surtout amusez-vous bien !

* * *

Couple : Kai x Aichi

Genre(s) : Drame, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Type : Univers Alternatif sans le jeu de carte Vanguard

Résumé : Aichi est un jeune homme timide et introverti énormément malmené par ses camarades étudiants. Etant, en plus d'être de nature douce et sensible, gay les sévices qu'il subit sont devenus de plus en plus violents. Alors, un soir où il ne parvient pas à dormir, le jeune homme trouve refuge dans le grenier de la maison familiale. Il y trouve un livre sur les démons et comment les invoquer. Y voyant une bonne occasion de se venger de ce qu'il a subi, il n'hésite pas. Mais ce qu'il avait en tête, va-t-il se réaliser ou va-t-il succomber entre les griffes du démon qu'il aura invoqué ?

* * *

 **Contrat avec le Diable**

* * *

 **Ride 1**

\- Alors mon adorable petit humain ?

Visiblement l'être des ténèbres qui attendait une réponse semblait se délecter de la torture qu'il infligeait au jeune homme sous lui. Il donna un nouveau coup de rein, percutant de plein fouet la prostate de l'adolescent qui ne put retenir un hurlement de plaisir. Le démon sourit davantage.

\- Veux-tu que je prenne son apparence ? C'est par lui que tu veux être soumis de cette façon, n'est-ce pas ? Réponds !

Haletant, la respiration hachée, l'adolescent tournait la tête de droite à gauche sans arrêt. Complètement perdu dans les sensations que le démon lui donnait. Bien qu'il parvenait à comprendre ce que son bourreau voulait, le jeune homme mit quelques minutes à faire sortir de ses lèvres les lots que l'autre désirait entendre, entre un soupir et un cri de plaisir.

\- Ah ! Na… Naoooooooon ! Ne… Hum ! Prends paaaaaaaaaaah ! Son apparence ! Hum ! Je… Oh ! Ah ! Te veux… TOI ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres !

Et il donna un nouveau coup violent en caressant au même rythme, la verge de son fragile amant que la jouissance fourcha brusquement sans manquer de l'entrainer avec lui, dans l'extase.

AxKxAxKxAxK

Aichi ouvrit les yeux sur le visage endormi de son démon. Les brumes du sommeil se dissipaient peu à peu de son esprit et naturellement, les souvenirs de la veille refirent surface. Le rouge monta instantanément aux joues de l'adolescent qui se cacha littéralement sous la couette en grimaçant dans la manœuvre. Son corps tout entier était douloureux et bien qu'il n'en soit pas surprit, Aichi ne ressentait aucun dégoût ni autre aucun sentiment négatif. Rien. Juste de la sérénité. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il se sentait aussi détendu et en confiance auprès de quelqu'un. Un démon. Et qui partageait son lit, en plus !

En parlant du dit démon, Aichi sortit sa tête de l'épais tissu pour regarder son… amant. Les traits détendus de la créature le rendaient plus doux et chaleureux, presque enfantin ? L'adolescent sourit tendrement à cette pensée. Kai le tuerait pour avoir osé penser une telle chose. Quoi que. C'était discutable. Ne voulant plu songer à cela, Aichi dirigea ses pensées vers ses propres sentiments. Ces derniers étaient confus. Il était toujours censé être amoureux d'Olivier Gaillard. Celui-ci avait lancé les hostilités lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments à sa première année de lycée. Le lycée était devenu un enfer pour lui. Sa seule faute avait été de lui avouer des sentiments pari les plus purs pouvant exister. Et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour lui répondre avait été de salir ses sentiments et de les trainer dans la boue, très rapidement rejoint par les autres lycéens. Sans cervelle pour la plupart.

Poussé à bout par toutes les humiliations qu'il avait dû subir, le jeune homme avait décidé de se venger et avait invoqué un démon majeur possédant une grande puissance. Kai Toshiki, dit le Vengeur. L'être était à la fois mi Dragon, mi incube. Et le temps passant, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus avait découvert plusieurs facettes de sa personnalité. Et un étrange sentiment de bonheur s'était emparé de lui à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque Kai quittait son masque de froideur rien que pour lui, faire preuve de tendresse, le rassurer lorsqu'il cauchemardait, le séduire l'air de rien… Peut-être était-ce cela le véritable amour … ?

Aichi se raidit brusquement. A quoi venait-il de penser ?! Son cœur s'emballa et le lycéen sentit son corps se réchauffer sans que cela ne vienne de son compagnon de lit. Alors il avait finit par s'éprendre de son futur bourreau personnel ?! Le bleuté ne sut comment réagir. Devrait-il sourire ou pleurer ? Il s'était débarrassé d'un amour à sens unique pour s'attacher à un autre. Son corps frissonna, comme refroidit d'un seul coup et il s'entoura de ses bras. Ses membres frêles tremblaient alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

 _Comment en était-il arrivé là ?_

* * *

 **To be continued ... ?**

* * *

Coin des persos

Aichi : _*s'est évanouit en lisant la première partie du chapitre*_ ...

Kamui : _*tente de ranimer Aichi*_ Onii-san ! Tu vas bien ?!

Moi : _*complètement pliée de rire et fière de son délire*_ HI HI HI HI HI !

Kai : Continue.

Tous sauf Aichi et Kamui : _*choqués*_ Euh... Il a bien dit ça ?! O_O

Moi : _*s'est arrêtée de rire*_ J'en ai bien peur... _*sourire sadique_ * C'est une ovation alors !

Tous sauf Kai, Aichi et Kamui : _*mode désespérés*_ Oh non ! T_T

Kai : _*regard froid aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Reviews, s'il vous plait pour que l'on ait la suite.


End file.
